


Rin's Compelling Prompts

by Serpentkeeper



Category: Toriko (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28206792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpentkeeper/pseuds/Serpentkeeper
Summary: A few snippets of random events that might have went on in Rin’s life at different times. Note: each entry is in random order.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Rin's Compelling Prompts

Absent

As the boys left for the day to train, Rin was stuck inside. Talk about unfair. She wanted to go with them, but thinks if she had, there might have been issues with protecting her and fighting off animals. While they were away, she was forced make the most of it. There wasn’t much to do except walk around the headquarters. She could go bug Mansam, but there’s the off chance he might have been busy at the moment. So was the president. Perhaps when she ages up, she’ll be able go out with the others and have fun.

Blossom

One look in the mirror and Rin noticed a dramatic change to her body. The area in which she’d been hoping to see a difference in has finally happened. It took them long enough, but she was just glad they came when they did. No longer possessing a flat chest like she had been a few weeks ago. What took its place were now formed breasts. A-cup size, but still. She was almost afraid she wouldn’t get them. All that’s left to worry about now was getting her period. Oh, the joys of becoming a woman.

Comprehend

Sometimes it’s easy to overlook a change in one’s self. And especially in others. Walking into the IGO’s gym to see Coco, Toriko, Zebra and Suuny lifting weights without a spotter told her a lot. There were 2 things Rin noticed that day. The first being they’ve all gain significant muscle mass that shows how strong they’re becoming. The second was seeing how ripped Toriko’s muscles have gotten over the years. And third is how weirdly attractive he’s becoming. 

Demand

She never really asked him anything. All those times she never needed to. Maybe now was the right occasion. He wasn’t momentarily doing something of importance, so why not ask? Here goes nothing.  
“Coco? Will you take me to the mall? I can’t go by myself.”  
He looked up from reading a book. “Sure. No problem. I was thinking going to pick up more books for myself anyway.”  
Well, that was easy. Now, she can shop a whole new wardrobe. Gotta look good if she wants her man to notice! 

Education

Rin bounced about gleefully. As did most of the others. Coco seemed especially eager. It might have been the first time she’d seen him excited about anything. Sunny also couldn’t wait the day’s events either. Toriko was skeptical at first, but was still willing to give this new thing a try. Zebra said the whole idea was a waste of time and didn’t see the point. After a few minutes of persuading from Ichiryu, he stubbornly gave in. She didn’t see what the problem was. It’s just school. 

Fears

Waiting nervously for what’s to come, the two small siblings stood outside a large wooden door labeled “Kids Room”. The younger sister gripped her older brother’s shirt tightly, her lips trembling. He noticed her actions and turned her towards him. He assures her that there was nothing to be scared of and promised to keep her safe. She wanted to believe him, but living out on the streets for as long as they had left her with many doubts. She wasn’t used to meeting new people and whenever they did bad things happened. Why would this time be any different?  
Gamble

After coming back from a day in the Garden, Rin made her way to the kitchen. Once there, she discovered a glass bottle and a mug sitting on the table. The room was empty, so no one was around to claim the glass. Walking up to the ledge, she picked up the mug and bought it to her nose. Oh, she knew that smell. It was an alcoholic drink. Meaning it belonged to Mansam. Sometimes she wondered what alcohol tastes like. She knew adults drank the stuff and that it wasn’t for kids. Why was that? Only one way to find out. Rin put the rim of the mug to her lips and took a sip…. GROSS!

Him

Growing up on the streets was tough. So, when Rin saw a strange man coming towards them, she ran straight to her bother. Both held each other close as though their lives depended on it. Most adults tend to be sneaky, so they had to be on guard for anything. But there was something slightly different about this one. He was muscular, deeply tanned and wearing funny looking clothes. As he stopped in front of children, he pulled out two loaves of bread from a bag he’d been carrying and offered the food to them. Rin looked between the adult, her brother and the bread in weariness, confusion and hunger. The man smiled a genuine smile. Now they were even more confused. Adults don’t just give away food, but seeing as they weren’t ones to look a gift horse in the mouth, they took the bread. 

Introductions

At first, Rin had no idea what to make of the three boys in front of her.  
“Hi, my name’s Toriko! What’s yours?” This one was loud and invaded her and her brother’s space, making them step back a little. The boy behind him spoke more softly.  
“Toriko, stop it. You’re scaring them.” He then turned to address them. “It’s nice to meet you. My name is Coco. I hope we can get along.” Both boys seemed nice. The last one, though… He glared at them for a solid 10 seconds before saying anything. “Zebra” was all he said while continuing to scowl with his arms folded.  
Okay. It might take some time getting used, but this is their new family now. 

Joyous

If there’s one thing Rin could be jubilant about, it would finally be the day she’d be able to walk down the isle with her bother be her side, into the room surrounded by friends, family, mentors and others alike awaiting to be married to the man of her dreams.

Kiss

Who would’ve thought this would be how her life comes to an end? At the moment, she found herself on the moist flooring of the Regel Mammoth’s innards with her own blood spewing out of her. Komatsu was screaming in the background while that thing that attacked her made its way towards the Jewel Meat. She spotted Toriko laying a few feet away, struggling to get up from their attack. She let out some Endorphin Smoke for him, hoping it would aid him. It managed to take effect, and he used that bit of strength to get the GT Robo away from them. Rin wished she could help more, but it hurts so much to move. Toriko came over in an attempt to comfort her. It was nice just having him near, even in her final moments. If this was to be her send-off, then she had one last wish….

Leaving

She knew at some point they weren’t always going to be together. Coco practically walking out in the middle of the night due to his condition was bad enough, but when she found out Toriko was moving out, too…. it came as quite a shock. Rin didn’t want him to go. She thought maybe she could talk him into asking the IGO to set him up with a separate living quarters, but suddenly decided against it. Toriko was a grown man and it would’ve been selfish of her to deny him the chance to live out on his own. It’s not like she wouldn’t be able visit him whenever she wanted.

Misery

It was tough seeing him like that. Coco’s level of exhaustion had always been difficult the witness, what with his abilities manifesting, and all. She found him sprawled out across his bed asleep with freshly applied bandages around his arm. Rin noticed his other arm had only been partially covered. The rest of the dressing fell to the floor. He must have passed out before he could finish. She quietly walked toward his bed, picked the wrap up from the floor and continued from where he left off. 

Nimbus

Mansam, being the generously bald person that he was, allowed Rin to take Rikky, his pet Hayanpanther to retrieve special ingredient. For the first time. She became nervous, to say the least, as she had never ridden a flying animal before, but Mansam assured her it would be a piece of Grand Medley cake. Rikky never had her on his back before; Rin thought he might not like people other than Mansam ruffling his fur. Turns out the well tamed Hayanpanther didn’t mind the light weight of her. In fact, he enjoyed it. With Rin perfectly situated between the shoulder blades of the great beast, Rikky took off at unimaginable speeds. He was careful not to do any hard maneuvering, but it didn’t matter. She was having the best time of her life experiencing soaring through the skies.

Operation 

Rin had never been forced to sleep before. When she’s told anesthesia would be given to her, she felt very hesitant. A lot could happen in the entirety of being under. A lot could go wrong, like not waking up. A scary thought indeed. But it was needed for what was about to take place. She calmly relaxed on the table as the doctors assured her that the procedure would be fast. She had no choice to believe as they quickly prepared for her Tonsillectomy.

Perfume

Experimenting with new fragrances has always been fun. From it comes all sorts of different combinations to use outside of combat. Her latest creation was zest from a Limen fruit, extract of rose, and a hint of honey. The experiment has completed. The time had come to test it out on a certain baldy. This concoction was sure to neutralizing the annoying smell of his booze.

Quiet

Ever since Zebra’s hearing had gotten better, trying not to make too much noise had become a lot harder as of late. Rin wore softer, lighter shoes to lessen the sounds. She thought it would work, but it turned out to be a wasted effort. She may have been muffling her sounds, but what good that did if everyone else still made noise? He must’ve realized what she had been up to because he told her to stop trying so hard. But thanked her for trying all the same.

Recipe

Cooking took some real skill. One needed some kind of drive to create the meal of their chose. Rin’s drive was making the best meal that will knock everyone’s socks off. Especially Toriko’s. There was just one little problem: she’s never cooked a day in her life. She always had people making dishes for her. It was nice, but at some point, she wanted to make something on her own. And who better to ask, then Komatsu? Since he and Toriko are Combo partners, the chef will have insight on the matter. Maybe she ought to give the little guy a call.

Seasonal

If there’s one thing Rin absolutely loves, it’s the changing of the seasons. Her favorite one being Spring. Flowers blooming, slightly warmer temperatures, the Coliseum animals being seemingly calmer. The prefect time for trying out new Spring clothes. Sunny is always telling her to wear more girly things. Even though she told him he can mind his own business, she thought it would be nice if her wardrobe selection were a bit more fashionable. She bet she would pretty in some cute, little sundresses.

Teacher

Rin kicked her legs furiously. She thought learning to swim would be easy, but she kept flailing. Coco, being overly cautious, stood off near the edge of the pool. He was supposed to be instructing her, but she didn’t understand why he wasn’t in the water. She asked him to wade in, though he was adamant about staying away. Despite that he did manage to teach her the basics like the doggy paddle. Everything else came naturally. She was able to reach the end of the 5ft pool with no problems. He may appear sheepish at times, but Coco really is a good teacher.

Unattractive

Sometimes Rin couldn’t fathom how Sunny looked the way he did. He had the appearance of a fashion model. Granted, a fashion model with the skills to wreck beasts where most men were unable to. Unless people were told, they never would’ve guessed the two were blood related. They were just so… different. Sunny had gorgeously long rainbow hair and beautiful features. Whereas, she had short, kind of fuzzy black hair with tomboyish qualities. She could look as good as her brother if she really tried, right? 

Vacation

Would it kill IGO to allow her the time-off she requested? All she wanted was 6 months leave. It may have been the longest she’s asked for, but there was a perfectly good reason for it. Rin just needed some personal time away from the day-to-day stressfulness that was her job. Between forcing beasts to go at it in the Gourmet Coliseum to listening to Baldy go on about him thinking someone calling him “handsome,” she had to get away. The beach sounded like a good place to start.

Workout

Push-ups. Sit-ups. Jogging. Sprints. Cycling. Squats. Jumping jacks.  
This was just a small list of extracurricular activities that needed to be done. Stepping on the bathroom scale one morning to see 145lbs caused Rin to make the list and rethink how she ate, too. More vegetables. More fruits. More dairy. More grains. Got to cut out sweets. No more parfaits until she got back in top form. Maybe find herself a sparring partner. That might work. Anything to get back to an acceptable weight. 

Xystus

Rin had never seen the appeal of the Gourmet Coliseum. The wealthy would travel there just to watch oversized animals duke it out for their amusement and win money from it. What’s surprising was how structurally steady the building could be. She figured it had to be after witnessing how many times the creatures would throw each other around. Not to mention Sunny and the guys had been going there, too. At least she knew they would be careful in the ring. 

Youngsters

As the years go by, Rin begun recalling all the interesting times she and the others had once they started getting used to their new way of living after Ichiryu took them in. She remembered when Sunny had forced her to flip through fashion magazines to find the best-looking poses. Coco taught her which plants were good to use for cuts and scrapes. Toriko showed her where the perfect spots were for hiding food. And Zebra introduced her to the scariest horror movies he had gotten his hands on. Yeah, good times.

Zenith

Rin inhaled slowly, then exhaled as instructed. The pain should’ve been nothing compared to her previous skirmishes. She though it would be straightforward, but apparently not in her case. Thank goodness Toriko was there to calm her nerves as her breathing picked up. He held her hand gently, giving her something to squeeze on. He’s soothing word were also what she needing as she reached to final hurdle that will bring her relief. 

One. Two. THREE!

After what felt like forever, Rin had finally awoken after passing out to be greeted by not only her loving husband, but him holding their set of health baby twins.


End file.
